Don't mess up with Wash 'coz you might get hurt
by Madi92
Summary: A mysterious guest in the Colony makes Wash jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ A mysterious guest in the Colony makes Wash jealous_

**A/N:**_ Ok, this is my first TN fic. I conceived the idea, while I was so shattered after Wash's dead (of course I can't believe she's dead. I think she will come back in some way in season 2)._

_I absolutely adore Wash/Taylor, they have a potential._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it, well maybe except that lovely lady, Dr Kendist :) All mistakes are mine, because._

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Washington was standing on the balcony in Command Center watching the gate and people around the market place. It was one of those days, when Taylor was OTG with a team and she was in command of Terra Nova. She looked at her watch second time in this hour and then run her hand though her long, black ponytail. They were late. He was late.<p>

His team left the colony two days ago with the supplies to Outpost 4. They were supposed to spend the night there, took the data and some scientist with them and headed back to the colony. Everything went good according to the plan, they reached to the outpost, checked in, took a data and left. But they missed their checking point and didn't radio the base. It had been two hours since their last radio contact. They should be in the colony and hour ago, but they weren't.

She turned around and taking a deep breath she stepped into Commander's office. She sat down in the chair, putting her elbows on the glass table. She had to think clearly, even if she couldn't stop imagine he might be in danger. Of course it wouldn't be the first time and not the last. Beside he was a tough men, nothing could bring him down. It didn't matter if the slashes attacked him or the Sixers, he always managed to survive.

She needed plan. She couldn't radio them, because their radio was somehow out of the reach. All she could do was sitting and wait or…

Wash stood up and run out the office. She stopped on the balcony and looked at the people under her. When she noticed Shannon, she nodded in his direction, giving him an invitation to the office. The detective only smiled and quickly went to the ramp, which was leading to the balcony. Shannon followed the lieutenant into the office.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked and looked at her face. She was pale and her eyebrows were frowned. He could tell she was worried and pissed off.

He hummed. He exactly knew why he was here. The Commander did return yet, and she was out of her mind. It was normal for the woman to be worried about her lover's life. Even if she wouldn't admit it. Jim was observing the two of them since he got here and he had to say it was funny. Washington and Commander were something more than friends, but clearly they didn't know about it. So they still were dancing around each other.

"How long?" he asked again when she was walking the hole in the floor.

"One hour and four minutes." She said running her hand though her hair again. "Take a team and wait for me at the gate. I'm going to find them. You will…"

She didn't finish, because her radio came to life. She placed her finger on the radio bottom.

"Taylor to Terra Nova. We are heading to the colony. Please open the gate."

His voice made her smile. She left the office to the balcony and she saw the convoy. They were in one piece. Wash sighted gently. She glared at the soldier who was standing next to the door ordering to open the gate before she started to going down the ramp with Jim after her.

* * *

><p>It was two minutes later when the convoy stopped in front of her. The soldiers were unpacking the cars, while the Commander went to the first vehicle and offered his hand the woman who was sitting in the car. Washington could see her smile and her stomach tightened up.<p>

The woman took his hand and get off the car. Then Wash saw her, she was one of the anthropologist from second pilgrim. Dr Lauren Kendist, the most perfect woman in the colony; long legs, silky skin, which was shinning in the sunlight, perfect breasts, slender neck and delicate features. She was wearing simple jeans shorts, white T-shirt and sandals. Her long brown curls were falling on the shoulders. Beautiful, intelligent and single. The dreamed woman of every man in the colony.

They smiled to each other and started to walk in her direction. Wash looked at her Commander and what she saw in his eyes made her stomach tighten up once again. He was totally possessed by Lauren. The smile on his lips, the way he hold her arm and leaded her, show that she was his woman, and no one can change it. Lauren told him something to his ear and his smile changed into the biggest grin she ever saw.

Wash looked down letting her eyes close for a moment. She wasn't jealous type, of course. And she wasn't jealous that her Commander found someone. She was happy for him. He deserved to love again and be love in return. So yes, she wasn't jealous. It was only that thought which was going on her mind: _Why the hell I can't be on her place!_

"Wash, you ok? You look like you're about to pass out."His voice brought her back to the reality; she looked at him and fixed a small smile.

"Sir. Dr Kendist it's good to see you." She said and eyed to the woman. _Like hell! What are you doing here? Tired of your toys in outpost 4?_

"You too Alicia." _Oh I'm sure you know what I am doing here. Someone has to take care of Nathaniel._ Lauren smiled to Wash and she only opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

_Over my dead body!_ Her eyes were screaming, but her body was calm as usual.

_We will see!_ Lauren added to the lieutenant while she tighten her hand around Taylor's arm. He covered her hand with his own.

"Ok, I want a report to the end of the day at my desk. You're dismissed lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

She saluted, when they passed her. She didn't turn around, even when she heard them, talking about her. Alicia pressed her lips together and looked around the people who stopped by to see who the mysterious woman on Commander's arm was.

"Don't you have a work to do, people!" she hissed glaring at the people around her, before she headed into the gym.

* * *

><p>Jim was observing again. When Commander and this new doctor left, he saw Washington's reaction. She looked like someone thrown at her a bucket with cold water. She was pissed off even more than earlier and he didn't know why, but she also felt betrayed. It was something worth to investigate. He needed to know who the new doctor was to Commander Taylor. He pressed his lips together and made his way to the hospital. He knew that his wife might be a good information source, after all this Dr Kendist will have to go through medical checking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ?<strong>

_What do you think? Please love some reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) The next chapter. As always I don't own anything, just Lauren..._

* * *

><p>Washington was all covered with sweat, her muscles were hurting, but it didn't stop her from punching harder and harder into the bag. She wasn't so frustrated in years, not even in Somali. No one and nothing couldn't bring her on edge. No one except Dr Kendist. <em>Why she even came back? To broke his heart again?<em>

She did the turnover and kicked the bag, so it started to rock. Wash stepped back waiting as the bag stop rocking. _I have to do something about her. She won't be parading around the colony hanging on his arm! He's not her toy boy! He is my Commander in Chief, he is my friend… he is the one I care about. He is my Nathaniel!_

And then she hit it again. She was so absorbed with punching, that she didn't notice young Reynolds was watching her. Alicia reduced the punches, taking a small break. She made a step back and headed to the bench. She sat down and slowly unwrapped the training tape form her hands. She pressed her lips together, when the pain went through her body. Her fingers were covered in blood; some of them had very nasty cuts. Wash took a small wet towel and carefully cleaned the fingers, before she bandage it. She carefully reached to her bag and took another bottle of water. She turned her head and then she saw Reynolds, who was standing leaned up against the wall.

"So I take it's a true. She's back." He said making his way towards Washington.

They had a history together, something like a brother/sister relationship, except that he hadn't right to argue with her while they were on duty. He knew she had a thing for the Commander, even if she didn't figure it out all by herself yet. And he knew how she will be feeling, after he heard that Lauren is back. So he switched his shifts with the new recruit and came after her, to offer her his support. Reynolds sat down and put his hand on her shoulder. Lieutenant didn't throw it down; she only took a deep breath and tangled her hand together while looking at the floor.

"Dr Shannon should see this." He pointed at her hands and stood up. "Come on it will take you only two minutes and you won't be having blisters anymore."

He was surprised that she didn't argue but stood up and followed him without a word.

* * *

><p>Jim left the hospital as soon as he came there. As it turned out this new doctor didn't come to the check up, so Elizabeth didn't have a clue who he was talking about. And now the Sheriff was walking around the Terra Nova without the reason, or it looked like. Actually he had a goal; Jim was looking for his daughter's boyfriend. He knew if someone answer his question, who Dr Kendist really is or was to Commander, it would be Reynolds. Young officer was after all longer in the colony and knew more people than he did. Besides, he was military and military boys were always sharing dirty stories about theirs CO when they are drinking at the bar. Not that he consider that boy to be a drunk and tell type, but he had to push his luck. Shannon still played a scary daddy to him. Jim knew Reynolds will do everything to have him on his side. Maddy was too important to him!<p>

Sheriff made his way by the paths of the colony; he turned right and found himself on the main entrance to the scientist's department and hospital. He sighed. He was in the Terra Nova for some time now, but sometimes he managed to confuse the directions and to turn not into the path he wanted to. And it was exactly what he did this time; confused the paths. Jim looked around and turned into left path. Then he saw Lieutenant Washington and Reynolds. The two of them were leaving the hospital. Jim looked around and saw he was the only one, except them on the square, so he hid behind the nearest palm he saw. He didn't want to be caught on eavesdropping, especially by lieutenant. Angry Wash wasn't a person he wanted to mess up with, she could be terrified if she wasn't in the best mood. And today she defiantly wasn't in the best mood!

He saw them exchanging few words, before they split up; Washington went straight the path and Reynolds turned around so now he was heading into his direction. Shannon quickly looked around; he hadn't had much choice, so he stepped from the palm, pretending he just left the building. He 'accidentally' bumped into Reynolds.

"Are you ok, sir? I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." He started to apologize, but Jim raised his finger hushing him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jim put his hand on Reynolds' shoulder leading him down the route. "Wash isn't in the best mood today. She wasn't very thrilled when Commander came back with this woman… I don't remember her name…"

"Dr Lauren Kendist, sir."

"Oh, yes right. So about this doctor, who is she anyway? Taylor was clearly pleased with her presence, while I can't say the same about our Lieutenant. I know she and Commander have a thing to each other, but…"

Shannon gave a young man a questioning look, while the two of them stopped walking. Reynolds had tried to avoid his gaze but finally he surrendered. He looked around, before he took Jim's arm and leaded him to the desolated street.

"Ok, I will tell you, sir. But it has to stay between the two of us."

"You have my word." He said. "So?"

"Dr Lauren Kendist is one of the few anthropologists that came to Terra Nova with a second pilgrim. She and Commander Taylor had a history together. I mean they had known each other earlier. While they were here, they got involved. You know, what I mean, sir. Well, their relationship wasn't the greatest, so after few mouths they split up. She left with some scientist to Outpost 4. Commander took it hard; Washington had been there for him. And we all know how the Lieutenant and Commander are dancing around each others. So that's why Washington wasn't too thrilled about this woman. She's trouble." He explained.

Jim nodded, while his lips curved into small smile. He passed Reynolds and made his way over colony's paths.

* * *

><p>It was a little over two hours when the Commander came back from the mission and now he and Lauren were sitting in his office drinking coffee. They were laughing at some stories from their past when Alicia walked into the room with the plex in her hand. She glared at the woman who was comfortably sitting on the chair in front of Taylor's table and made her way the desk.<p>

"My report, sir." She said giving him the datapad. He put it on the table, and then scrolled through the report on her plex downloading it to his own database.

"Thank you, lieutenant. You're dismissed" He said looking on the report.

Wash nodded, while she turned around, heading to the door. She was about the leave the room, when she heard his voice.

"Oh, lieutenant." She turned her head and gave him a questioning look. "Do you have plans for the evening?"

"No, sir." Her lips started to curve into a small smile. She made a step toward him, different things running though her mind.

"Good. I have a job for you, lieutenant." He said looking straight at her.

"Sir?"

"You will take care of our guest, while I'm busy." Washington arched the eyebrow to his order. In the corner of her eyes she saw, that Lauren did the same. "I don't know, you will figure something out. Do some girly stuff."

She raised her eyebrow again. _Girly stuff? What the hell is he talking about? Do I look like I know something about girly stuff!_

"Oh really Nathaniel, I'm sure she has some plans, some personal things to do." Dr Kedist said standing up and came closer to Commander sitting on his laps. She wrapped her hands around his neck smiling coquettishly. He took a deep breath. "I can take care of myself."

"Wash wouldn't be mind to keep you company, right Wash?"

"No, sir." She answered frowning.

"Good, it's all settled now. Take care of her; I'm counting on you Wash! Dismissed." he said to his second in command and then he told something into Lauren's ear. She rolled her eyes, before she gave him a peek on a cheek and stood up; she made her way after Alicia.

The two women left the office and headed to the main square in the colony. When they already were alone, Washington stopped and turned to face Lauren. She glared up and down her body making a step back, and then she pointed a finger on her.

"Stay away from him, or you'll regret it!" she hissed. Dr Kendist laughed. "I mean it; you don't want to mess up with me. I'm not gonna let you broke his heart again!"

"Oh Alicia, when do you finally realize that he doesn't care about you. You are only his lapdog!" she gave her an amused look before she snored.

Alicia slowly shook her head before she pushed Dr Kendist to the pillar and put a knife right by her neck. The anthropologist shivered while she tried to catch her breath. Alicia placed her mouth closer Lauren's ear, but before words came out of her lips, Shannon and Reynolds pulled her away from the woman.

"Come on Wash, she's not worth it. Come on, let it go."

She heard Shannon's voice, when the two men let her free. She lifted her arms in the surrender gesture and she hid the knife into the scabbard by her belt. She muttered something to herself before she gave the doctor one last look and started walking straight ahead.

Lieutenant speeded her walk so men and Lauren had been left behind. However it wasn't enough, because men quickly leveled the steps with her, leaving a little shaken up Dr Kendist behind them.

"Whatever you're planning, Reynolds and I are in." he whispered and looked back at the doctor, who was fallowing them and cursing to the wind.

"Good! For once, you'll be useful, Shannon!" Alicia smirked under her nose. She already had a plan. _Oh Lauren will so regret she came here and ruined my day!_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC :)<strong> _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all you reviews, they make me feel happy :) It's one of the last chapteres...  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it, well maybe except that lovely lady, Dr Kendist :) All mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p>The two women have had a very busy day. First they went to the market to buy some ingredients to the dinner Lauren was planning to cook. Alicia wasn't too thrilled with accompanying the doctor and helping her, but she hadn't got choice. So while the doctor Kendist was shopping, Wash was following her around, planning.<p>

Secondly they went to school, where Wash had been organizing the first aid lessons. Of course she wasn't planning attending to this lesson any time soon, but when Commander told her to take care of Lauren; she was more than pleased that she still has to visit the school. Lauren hated children and an hour in the class with ten year olds will make her think twice before she will want to approach Nathaniel again.

So when they entered the school, the kids surrounded the two women. Wash greeted all of them with a lovely smile, exchanging some small talk with them. She love those children, they were what Terra Nova was all about, like Taylor was always saying, they were hope and fresh start. Lauren in the meantime pushed two girls, who was watching her with interest away and made her way into the building.

The lesson took more than an hour and when they finally left the school Alicia waved to the children to goodbye, while Lauren was looking at her nails and muttering something about drink. Children went to the building, so Wash turned to face Lauren; she repeated her demand. Washington only shrugged and made her way after pissed off doctor, smirking to herself. And now they were sitting at Boylan's bar with drinks; whiskey for Wash and some color drink for the doctor. Lauren hair was in mess, on her T-shirt there were few stains and the look on her face was priceless. She was drinking her second drink, and she was a little tipsy.

"You know Wash I have to… to… have to tell you something."

She started, taking a sip of alcohol. Alicia, who was sitting in front of her, raised her eyes from her barely touched whiskey and gave Lauren full attention.

"Taylor and I, we had something… we could have something, but no… You fucked it up! Every time you have to fuck up my life!" Dr Kendist hissed. "Yeah, Wash this, Wash that… Wash would do it in that way, always Wash."

"I don't have a clue what are you talking about." Alicia answered.

"Every time while he was visiting me since we broke up, I heard your name." she said and put the empty glass on the table. After the moment she looked at Washington, smirking. "But you know what? When we were having supernatural sex, he was screaming my name in ecstasy…"

"You are lying! He wouldn't even touch you!" Alicia's stomach tightened up on the image of Nathaniel in the bed with that bitch. She raised up from the table and put her hands flat on the desk giving her ominously look. Lauren laughed when she saw it.

"Oh yeah? Ask him! He was screaming my name so loud that everybody heard that. You will hear us tonight, lieutenant!"

Alicia frowned; her lips pressed together, pure madness in her eyes. She grabbed Dr Kendist by her forearms, she tightened the grip, pulling woman closer. Lauren swallowed hard and then she sneered.

"Oh…yes…yes… oh… Lauren… oh… yes! Lauren…"

She didn't finished teasing her, because Wash's fist landed on her face; Dr Kendist staggered. Lieutenant loosened her grip and pushed the doctor away. Lauren stepped back, but her feet rocked and next thing she felt was a cold floor. Alicia glared at her when she turned over the table; the glasses shattered into small pieces. She didn't wait for her to stand up; Alicia came closer and bending over her, she pin Lauren down to the floor, blocking every move the doctor made. Next Washington put her fist on doctor's T-shirt and slowly pulled her towards her, placing a punch on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Wash said after Lauren had spat on her face.

It was too much for her; Lauren came back to the colony throwing herself on Taylor, flirting with him, teasing her and then she taked about Commander screaming her name. What is more she just spat her on a face. Wash wasn't very quick temper, but right now she flaring up; that bitch will regret every word she said tonight. After all how many she had already killed? She had been participating in the war in Somalia and in few missions before, besides there were the Sixers outside the gate. Too many to count, so one dead body more was nothing to her!

Washington's fist made a way to Lauren's face again, but before she punched the woman, someone from behind had grabbed her fist and then twisted her hand to the back, blocking it. She felt a warm breath on her neck and tighten all her muscles, the familiar smell and body; it was Shannon. Before she reacted he wrapped arm around her waist overpowering her.

"Knock it off, Wash! Come, knock it off!" Shannon yelled, still trying to take her off Lauren. When he realized it's ineffectively, he pointed at Guzman and his friend to help him with Washington. The three of them easily pulled Alicia away for a safe distance, Guzman and his friend were holding her while Shannon checked if Dr Kendist was ok. After several seconds he helped her stand up whispering something. Lauren nodded towards him with a small smile, which looked ridiculous on her swollen and red face.

In the meantime Alicia was trying let herself free from soldiers' hands. Every time she jerked, they tighten their grip.

"Let me go, Guzman!" she glared at him ominously. "Don't mess up with me solider, of course if you don't want to find yourself in the bio bed for a week or two!" She hissed when he was about to say no to her. He looked at Sheriff who only nodded to him; they released Wash. She jerked away from them and left the bar heading to the main square in the Terra Nova. She needed answers.

* * *

><p>"Yes, thank you, Shannon." Commander said to the comm when he realized who came into his office. "Yes, she's here now. I'm going to talk to her about it. Taylor out." He stood up and turned off the radio giving his full attention to the woman who stood in front of him with madness in her eyes. "Shannon told me you had broken Lauren's nose."<p>

"Son of…" she hissed frowning.

"That's it, Wash! What's got into you, lieutenant?" he said sitting on the table; one leg touching the floor, second hanging in the air. Commander gave Washington questioning look, but she didn't respond; she was staring into his deep blue eyes with a poker face. "I asked you a question, solider!"

"Have you been visiting her, sir?" she asked instead answering. He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "I take it as a yes. She said truth; you were after all, screwing her around!"

"Firstly, I asked you a question and you didn't answer me. Secondly, my personal life it's not you damn business, lieutenant!" he raised his voice, so the normal citizen would be scared to death by now. But this was Washington, the fearless lieutenant, who he trained himself. She wasn't scared at all. He could see it in her eyes; she was determinate to get the answer she wanted.

"You were secretly visiting her. You lied to me. How could you?" she hissed turning back to him and heading to the door. "You're an asshole!"

"That's insubordination, Wash!" he yelled at her.

"Whatever…" she shrugged not looking at him.

"You want to know the truth? Yes, I was visiting her, happy now! But I wasn't sleeping with her. I didn't touch any woman since Ayani died." He said, something bitter in his voice, like the sharp pain went through his body.

Taylor looked at Washington, who stopped in the doorframe. He could see how her muscles tighten up. She took a deep breath and moved her feet forward, leaving his office.

"I didn't do it, because of you. I care about you, Alicia. More then I should…" He said it when she was outside, so he was sure she didn't heard it. But it wasn't true.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the office, she dropped her poker face and all the emotion she was hiding behind it appeared on her face. The madness in her eyes turned to the feeling of betrayal. Her tensed body shivered, but not because she was cold, it was very warm and pleasant evening. The stars and the Moon appeared on the sky lightening the darkness with their lights. Washington was about to get down by the stairs, when she heard his quiet voice telling he cared about her. Tears she was stopping now were flowing down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away before anyone could see her. She had reputation to maintain.<p>

Alicia made her way to her house. Fortunately the streets of the colony were almost abandoned, so she didn't risk someone would see her like this; broken. When she finally found herself in familiar surroundings of her house, she closed her door within her foot and made her way to the kitchen. She took a glass from the cupboard and put it on the table top. Next she took a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and filled the glass. She took it to her hand and emptied it with one gulp. Alicia run her hand by her ponytail; she undid it, letting her hair fall on the shoulder. She took a moment to calm herself down and relax her muscles. She gently massaged her neck with one hand, thinking about his word.

_He wasn't sleeping with her. She was lying. Nathaniel cared about me, he said it! More than he should. _

Alicia smiled.

_So I made an idiot form myself. I should apologize him._

Her fingers reached to the radio. She was about to call him, when she realized how angry he is. Her smile changed into sad expression. She ignored his direct order and let him down; she was supposed to taking care of the guest and she had broken Lauren's nose.

"Normal 'I'm sorry' won't help. Think Wash!"

She put a glass into the dishwasher and turned around. She looked around the house stopping her eyes on the bedroom's door. She smiled under her nose and went into the room. She stopped in front of the chest of drawers; she opened the first drawer and took a small paper bag. Next she took second bag from under her bed and put contents of the small paper bag into the bigger one. She left the bedroom and headed first to the bathroom and then kitchen; she collected some things to the bag and left the house with a big grin on her face. She headed to Commander Taylor's place.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_One more left :P  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for everone who was reding this story and leaving the reviews :) Thanks to: **smurf5** , **theunwritteninspiration** , **Morganel** , **PolkadottedAngles** , **washisaboss** , **proud to be inperfect** , **candelifera** ,** MissEKatrina** , **sufora** , **MaddySouza** and **Lex**. And of course thank for every single alerts I recived :) _

_That would be the end of the story. I hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, well except that lovely lady, Dr Kendist :) All mistakes are mine, because it hasn't got beta._

* * *

><p>Wash left the shower and dried her body with his towel. She looked at her flash in the mirror and smiled. As far everything went according to the new plan, she had one think left to do; apologize to Nathaniel. She put a little of lip gloss, which she got form Shannon's older girl, Maddy, and put it into her lips. Then she combed out her hair. With the final look at the mirror she left the bathroom and went to his bedroom when she left the bag; she changed into something more properly to the occasion and then hid the bag under the bed. When she finished, she headed to the kitchen and check on the dinner. Everything was ok. Alicia took matches and lightened up all candles, before she grabbed the comm and radio Reynolds.<p>

"I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

><p>Commander Taylor had been sitting in his office and looking over reports on his plex. He couldn't concentrate on the latest medical condition of the Colony because he was still processing Washington's behavior. She was a difficult, stubborn person who had her own opinion and didn't hesitate to tell you if something wasn't right, but she never was behaving like this. He could recall the anger in her eyes and the sadness mixed with jealousy in her voice, she was, he assumed, feeling like he betrayed her trust. Why? It was one question which was running on his mind. He wasn't sleeping with Lauren; they were friends, so Alicie and he were. He put the plex down on the table and then he put his right hand to his mouth covering it. He rubbed his cheeks standing up; he went to the window and looked at the night sky.<p>

_Maybe that is the problem! She thinks I care about her as my friend and second in command, not as a lover. Well if she thinks… _

He turned around and run his hand through his hair.

_Wait a minute! Wash was jealous, she wasn't thinking straight but had used her anger towards Lauren and then she accused me of betraying her. I mean it's obvious that I like her and like spending time with her, and she likes me too, but come on Wash and me? Yeah I thought about it on many occasion, but really? Washington, the young, beautiful and full of surprises woman likes me, the old man with nasty history? I mean is she out of her mind._

Nathaniel smirked. If Washington really did have feeling towards him, he would be the happiest man in the Terra Nova. He cared about her deeply, she was the first woman he had fallen in love with after his wife dead; she was the only woman he had ever loved that much.

He looked around the office once again, before he headed toward her house. It took him only to few minutes, so now he was standing at her door and knocking.

Commander was concerned; she wasn't answering the door. He was supposed to talk to her, explain the whole situation but she still wasn't responding. He put his finger on the comm and radio her; after several minutes of silence, Taylor pressed lips together and dismissed all the ridicules pictures of Alicia in the bath full of blood that his mind was showing him (after all she wasn't that type of woman who would be trying to commit suicide after someone dumped her), before he put his hand on the door handle, opening them. He rushed into the dark room. Nathaniel turned the light on and made his way to the kitchen, calling her name, but he found it empty. Next he went across the house checking all the rooms, but she wasn't in any of them. He stopped in the middle of the last room he checked, her bedroom, trying to figure out where she might have been at this hour. He running his hand thought his hair he closed his eyes while rubbing his nose by the second hand. He had to admit it; he was worried out of his mind.

Commander gave a one look at her house before he left. While he was walking through the Colony, checking all the places she could have been, he radio Reynolds and gave him an order to look for Washington. The young man saluted him with 'Yes,sir' and broke the radio contact. Nathaniel looked down; he wasn't sure why he is doing it, looking her. She will find him if she calm down herself, after all she always does. He wasn't sure, but this time it was different. Something had changed, they weren't only friends anymore. He didn't know when he started feel different about her, but he had to face the facts; she was more important to him than his first wife.

_Maybe that's why I agree on this stupid bet, because I care about her. After all if I didn't let Lauren tease her a little bit, Wash wouldn't disappear. But on the other hand I wouldn't be so sure that she has feelings towards me too. _

His thoughts had been disturbed by the famine laughter. He looked around and saw two people: a man and the woman in his arms, who was, as he looked at her closely, Lauren. Nathaniel smirked; by the way she was behaving she had already changed their plans for dinner. Commander turned around; it was time to call it a night.

* * *

><p>He closed the door behind himself and turned the light before walking further into the house. He went to the kitchen which was connected with small living room. Then he saw her. She was comfortably settled on the couch and smiling; candles all over the room. He felt relived; his hard started to beat faster. He was about to open his mouth and say something, when he saw her coquettishly grin.<p>

"I was waiting for you Commander!" she whispered in the way he never heard before. He found himself enjoying this tone of her voice; it was sexy.

Taylor took a closer look at her; his eyes went over her body, from head to toe. She was wearing red, silk robe, which wasn't leaving too much to imagination and black high heels. Her long black hair were hanging on her shoulders and shinning in the candles' light. In her right hand there was a glass of red wine.

"Wash we need to talk…" he swallowed hard, when she put the glass on the table standing up. He could call it inappropriate behavior toward the commanding officer, but damn. He couldn't martial court Washington, not when she was making his fantasy come true, nor we he spend almost an hour looking her around the Colony to tell her about Lauren and the bet.

She bitted her down lip and then her lips curved into a suggestive smile. She approached to him. He couldn't stop staring at her swaying hips and prefect legs, which was normally covered by standard military pants. She stopped in front of him and slowly put her hand on his chest, rubbing it up and down. Her deep amber eyes met his blue one; the look was so intensive that he could read her like a book; so many emotions: passion, anger, devotion love and… repentance?

He swallowed again, trying to control his nerves, it was hard to resist so beautiful and sexy woman like her, especially when he was fantasized about her in some many ways. Her hypnotizing smell acted like a sensual love potion to his smell sensors. Woody oriental fragrance with a magical trail of passion flower combined with Vanilla and a woody base note of Vetiver.

Despites of his best effort he failed, he couldn't fight with himself anymore. He took a deep breath and put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him with a grin on his face. She looked at him, her hands went though his chest, unzipping his jacket to his shoulder; she pulled it off. Next her hands went to his neck and then one of them to his hair. Taylor didn't waste time either; his hand found a way to the knot of her robe, which he untied. His palm went thought her naked abdomen to lower her back, as his arms wrapped her body. Her lips came closer to his skin on the neck. She placed there an open mouth kiss. Her second hand in the same time went down his chest to his pants; she started toying with the belt, but she didn't unzip his pants, which made him groan into her hair.

"Wash…" he gasped, but when she didn't stop her action to his plea for a mercy, he used her name.

"Yes Nathaniel?" she asked innocently while her lips found a spot behind his ear and started kissing it; in the meantime her hand went under his T-shirt, mapping his torso. His muscles flexed as she touched him, her mouth started moving to his. Alicia pressed their lips together in a wet kiss. She heard him moan her name into her mouth, when their tongues tangled with each other in the battle for domination. She smirked, it was time.

She stopped caressing his body. He frowned, while she tried to step back but his arms didn't give her opportunity to let herself free. With a cocky grin on her face and giving him a full look on her black underwear, she placed her hands on his chest and looked him straight into eyes.

"I'm sorry the way I reacted today. I didn't have right, but I couldn't step aside and watch you with her." She started, but he quickly shut her mouth with a kiss. When they broke off the kiss for a need of air, he put his hand to her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"No need to sorry, Alicia. I'm the one who own you an apology. Lauren and I bet that you will be out of your mind if we won't check in and then you will rush to meet us. So we mess up with you a little. She wanted to show me how much you care about me, by making you jealous. I agree on her plan."

He admitted still caressing her cheek and looking into her amber eyes.

"I'm sorry. When I saw the look on your face when we came back, first it was amusing but then I realize what it would happen to me if you put me in the same situation."

He had the same feeling to her, like she had for him; she could see it in his eyes. She smirked placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, Nathaniel. And no one, except me has a right to touch you Commander, is that clear?" she said; her mouth was so close to his, but yet not enough close. "You're mine!"

"Yes ma'am, everything you say ma'am!" he answered, before he closed their distance in another kiss he whispered into her ear: "I love you too, Alicia. All my heart!"

**THE END**


End file.
